


the night before

by roosebolton



Category: Andrew Hozier-Byrne (Musician)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Prequel, RPF, Whiskey & Scotch, accidental handjob, intentional blowjob, sharing drink via mouth to mouth is one of my fav tropes and I was delighted to finally write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roosebolton/pseuds/roosebolton
Summary: Early on in their relationship, Alex always left the room after they were done.
Relationships: Andrew Hozier-Byrne/Alex Ryan (Hozier)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	the night before

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to [Hoodie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623359) by FoxSake.

He was lying in bed, lost in his thoughts, a half-drank glass of whiskey on the bedside table, when he heard a knock. A single knock, first. He almost didn't notice it, thought he'd imagined it, when it came again. His first instinct was to say 'come in' but he shook his head. The door was locked, of course, and if the person knocking had a key they'd already be inside. He got up to answer the door. Looking through the peephole, all he saw was the top of a black hood atop a head, but that was enough to confirm. Unlocking the multiple locks, he opened the door just as Alex was about to knock a third time, catching his hand at the wrist gently to avoid being knocked on himself.

"Hey," Andrew said with an easy smile, letting go of Alex's hand. Alex rubbed his wrist where Andrew's hand had been, as though he'd held it harder than he actually had, feeling the ghost of the sensation there.

"Can I come in, or what?"

Wordlessly, Andrew stepped aside to let him in, locking the door behind him. Alex sat in the rolling desk chair, sinking into it, moving his knees so that the chair swiveled a little back and forth. Andrew sat on the edge of his bed, one leg folded up, one on the floor, so that he could face Alex. He took a sip from his whiskey glass.

"Doing okay?" he asked Alex over the rim of his glass. "It's kind of late."

Alex glanced away, as though to look out the window, but the curtains were closed. "Couldn't sleep. Mind wouldn't stop thinking about... you know, things. Couldn't relax, I guess." He bit his lip. "You mind if I...?" He gestured at the glass in Andrew's hand.

Andrew took a nervous breath, considering his words carefully. "Sure. But you'll have to come over here and get it." 

They stared at each other, the tension hanging in the air, before Alex got up, tossing his hood back, and moved to take the glass from Andrew, who pulled it just out of his reach, shaking his head. He put the glass to his own lips and tilted it far enough back to drink in the remainder of the whiskey, his eyes defiant as he gripped Alex's hoodie with both hands, pulling him in for a kiss, Alex going wide-eyed with surprise as the whiskey easily passed between their mouths. When Andrew pulled away, Alex swallowed hard, not sure if the tingle on his lips was from the alcohol, or...

Before he could think too hard, Alex pushed Andrew back onto the bed and kissed him again, both of them scrambling to get comfortable afterwards.

Neither of them bothered to take their clothes off until Alex, overheating a little, unzipped his hoodie, wriggling out of it until it fell by the side of the bed. Alex wrapped one arm around Andrew's waist, pulling him close, face to face, breathing the same air between sharp, piercing, whiskey-flavoured kisses. They pressed their foreheads together for a moment, Andrew panting, Alex dizzy, before they kissed again, their mouths hot, hungry for one another in ways they might not be able to describe in words. Before much longer, Andrew's hand crept down Alex's side, spider-like, until, without looking, it reached what he sought, laying his palm flat against Alex's cock through his pants, causing Alex to breathe in harshly, but without complaint. Nimble fingers unzipped Alex's pants, and Andrew pulled away only long enough to look into Alex's eyes for confirmation. Alex nodded quickly before pressing his lips against Andrew's again, his hips moving forward to press his cock against Andrew's hand at the same time. Gently, carefully, Andrew pulled Alex's cock out through his fly, glancing down at it briefly between kisses, his cheeks red, grinning against Alex's mouth as he began moving his hand as though he were touching himself instead.

Alex moaned into Andrew's mouth, reveling at the feel of his friend's long, thin fingers around him, his body on fire with the excitement and the whiskey and the-- oh, Christ, he was already-- it was too late, he spilled over Andrew's surprised hand, embarrassed.

Alex closed his eyes. "Fuck, God, I'm sorry, man, I just... didn't, uh, expect you to..." He rubbed his face with one hand, trying to slow his breathing. 

Andrew couldn't help but grin. "Flattered, actually. I mean, it's not like I'm an expert or anything."

"You've got to have done that before."

Andrew turned bright red and stammered. "...I mean, mostly just myself, you know? I just did the same thing I, ehm, you know, to myself."

Alex side-eyed him but left it alone. "I'll make it up to you. Just give me a minute." He huffed a breath, resting there for a moment in his daze, before letting his body roll off the bed slowly until he was on his feet. He tugged at Andrew's nearest foot. 

"Edge of the bed with those long legs, man. C'mon, before I lose my nerve."

Andrew dutifully scooted closer, sitting in front of Alex curiously, planting both feet on the floor. Alex nudged Andrew's knees apart with one of his own, using Andrew's knees for leverage as he sunk to the floor, kneeling. It dawned on Andrew what Alex had in mind, and he shyly leaned back on his hands, his eyes on Alex, his pulse quickening further. Alex deftly unbuckled Andrew's belt and unbuttoned his pants, hesitating only slightly before unzipping his fly, reaching in to grab--- oh. Oh. _Christ,_ that's--- well, okay, we're already here, aren't we-- 

Trying his best to remain undaunted, Alex pulled Andrew's cock fully out of the fabric that held it in - barely - and immediately put his mouth to work, causing Andrew to gasp loudly at the shock. He thought better of it for a second, pulling off Andrew long enough to hurriedly pull his shirt off over his head, tossing it somewhere behind him. Andrew smiled, his cheeks crimson.

"Why'd you take off your shirt? I mean, not that I'm complaining."

"In case you, uh..." Alex glanced at Andrew's cock, then down at his torso. "You know. So I wouldn't have to explain, in case someone saw me."

"Oh, I... well..." Andrew looked mischievously to one side. "I'd never get you, ehm, dirty on purpose--"

"Andy."

"Yeah?"

"Stop talking and let me suck your cock."

Andrew bit his lip, his grin wide with genuine pleasure, and nodded. Alex returned to his efforts, concentrating, using one hand to move up and down the shaft while his mouth and tongue sucked and licked the head, his mouth hot and wet and perfect. He reached his other hand into Andrew's fly to gently grip his balls, adding sensation to already heightened sensation. Before too much longer, Andrew could no longer talk but was making sweet sounds, his pants and moans and grunts music to Alex's ears. Alex glanced up just in time to see Andrew's head fall back, his hands gripping the bedsheets for dear life, and a stuttering moan escape his lips as he spilled into Alex's ready mouth. Alex held him there until he was sure Andrew was finished, then pulled his mouth away, gently licking away every drop. He tucked Andrew's softening cock back into his boxers, zipping up his jeans, trying to button his pants and failing a few times before deciding 'fuck it' and leaving them unbuttoned. He rose to his feet with difficulty, patting Andrew on the knee before rummaging around for his shirt, which he tugged back on, though it felt wrong somehow, too tight.

"...Bedtime, now, I guess." 

Andrew murmured something affirmative, sleepy and warm with afterglow. He pulled himself further up in the bed, his head buried in a pillow, his feet nearly dangling off the edge. Alex tugged the covers over him fondly.

"Going back to your room?"

"Yeah. It's late. You know the drill."

"Could stay."

The words hovered in the silence between them. _Not this time. Not yet._

"I'll see you in the morning." Alex turned out the lights as he left Andrew's room, managing to glance back only once, this time, before the door shut fully.


End file.
